Relay coils are wound on their cores by semi-automatic machines which include a part that rotates at high speed (for example, 12,000 r.p.m.). One person feeds and serves the machines at one work-post, said person also positioning the ends of coil wires in coil circuit terminal tags, to which they are subsequently soldered.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,314 discloses a work-post equipped with three presses grouped around an operator enabling him to perform three different operations on a work-piece. The arrangement of this work-post nonetheless causes the person who supplies work pieces to move in a cramped manner.
Further, a grouping of several such machines in operation, generates a particularly noisy environment, thereby creating quite stressful working conditions for the operators serving them. The fact that these machines must be constantly accessible for the mounting of cores and removal of completed coils has so far discouraged any attempt at noise abatement.